


Six Thousand Miles from Home

by edencomplex



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, In which Bak wears giant boyfriend shirts around the house and not much else, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shirt Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edencomplex/pseuds/edencomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. A lazy morning in bed before Bak has to depart London and catch his flight back to Shanghai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Thousand Miles from Home

“No, no … I already _told_ you … get someone to check up the terms of the contract if you don’t … _ngh_ , believe me …”

Komui made a show of pouting when Bak planted a hand over his face and shoved him, wandering lips and all, away from his person, his other hand cradling his phone against his ear. A tinny voice was coming from the speakers in rapidfire Mandarin.

“Yes, I understand …” Bak went on, pressing his finger against his lips and then pointing somewhat threateningly at Komui, who mimicked the gesture back at him and mimed turning the phone off. Bak glared at him before dropping back down against the pillows with a sigh, raking his fingers through sleep-mussed hair that was already sticking in every direction like a haphazard bird’s nest.

“...it’s very important that this deal goes through. We need the resources, and I don’t see how…”

Komui shook his head, tuning the conversation out. He ducked his head under Bak’s arms and started kissing the tense shape of his jawline and down his neck.

“Look, don’t panic. I’m flying out from London this evening anyhow so if you want we can schedule a meeting for aft - ah!” Bak exclaimed suddenly, jolting when Komui slid the shirt he had worn to bed a little to the left, so that the collar pulled far enough sideways that he could sink his teeth into a warm, pale shoulder.

The shirt itself was pretty old, worn soft from washes to the point that it was starting to fade from black to a dark shade of grey. Komui had owned it for years, a gag gift from a friend in China who had found his interest in robotics engineering hilarious and had acted accordingly; thus ‘Sex Machine’ was emblazoned across the chest in bold white lettering and framed with depictions of stylized gears. Komui had always been skinny, so the shirt was already big on him, but on Bak it was _enormous_ , sleeves hanging down to his elbows while the hem itself went down to his thighs. He had worn it once due to the fact that they _hadn’t_ meant to fall into bed at the time, and he hadn’t had anything else to change into when they were done.

He wore all of Komui’s shirts willingly now, claiming that it saved him packing sleepwear when he travelled, though Komui knew that was only because he didn’t want to admit how comfy they were. It also meant he had less shirts to wear whenever Bak stayed over, but he was okay with that. It was incredibly hard not to be.

"I'm fine," Bak told the concerned voice over the phone sharply, his shapely thighs squeezing Komui's waist as a warm hand disappeared under the too-big tee and started palming his stomach affectionately. "I just... I saw a big..." He started, eyelashes fluttering shut as Komui circled his navel with his finger and leaned over to run his tongue over the shell of Bak's ear. Bak sucked in a breath, free hand tangling in Komui's dark hair. "Forget it. It doesn't matter."

Komui lifted his head a little, raising his eyebrows, and got his hair tugged on for his trouble. Well Bak had dedication, he’d give him that.

“If you wanted to talk to Wong first I’m sure he’d be more than happy to accommodate you,” Bak said, lifting the phone up and above his head when Komui thumbed his lower lip and leaned in to kiss him for a long, breathless moment. 

“I love you,” he mouthed sweetly against Bak’s cheek, unmindful of fingers digging into his scalp as Bak wiped his mouth with his hand and gave him a dirty look, attempting to turn on his side to ward Komui off and failing, toes curling against Komui’s back when a hand slipped down his abdomen and started scratching gently through soft blond curls, feeling out his half-hard cock.

“Ko…” he started and then paused, “… _Call Wong,_ ” he said determinedly into the mouthpiece. “Yes, yes he should be still at the office. I understand. I’ll contact you as soon as I’m back in Shangha - _ah_ \- i…” he added, clapping a hand over his mouth as he inadvertently dragged the word out on a moan, eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment as Komui started stroking him, rubbing his own cock insistently against the smooth skin of Bak’s inner thigh.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Bak groaned into his hand, banging his heel furiously against the small of Komui’s back as he started to leaving gentle, biting kisses in the space between neck and shoulder. “Yes of _course_ I’m talking to you,” he snapped into the phone, narrowing his eyes at the grin on Komui’s face, “Don’t be moronic! I don’t have time for this. Call Wong. I have a lot of packing to do before my flight. Yes. _Yes_ . Good _bye_.”

“Poor man,” Komui simpered as Bak pressed a finger unnecessarily hard against the screen to disconnect the call and flung his phone onto the nightstand, where it skittered in a wide arc before knocking against the lamp and coming to a halt. He ran his thumb over a bead of precome, spreading it over the head of Bak’s cock as he pressed his mouth to the word “MACHINE” on Bak’s chest, teasing his nipple through the t-shirt fabric. “He was just trying to do his job, Bak-chan.”

“Fuck off,” Bak replied, running his hands through his messy hair again before bringing Komui up for another kiss, dragging him close enough that their cocks bumped together in the space between them, hot and slick.

“Speaking of jobs,” he whispered against the corner of Komui’s mouth, hands cupped to the angle of Komui’s cheeks as he kissed across his face. “You’ve got to go to work in a couple of hours, Mr. Bigshot.”

Komui made a despairing noise against his hair at that. “Why can’t I call in sick…?” he demanded, dropping his hand down into the space between them so he could work both of their cocks at the same time. Bak arched underneath him.

“Sick with what?” Bak wanted to know, his fingers tight in Komui’s hair as he rocked his hips against him. “Perversion?”

“Lovesickness is not a laughing matter Bak-chan,” Komui replied without missing a beat, tilting his head up to nip gently at Bak’s chin and drawing a breathless laugh from his lips that squeezed his heart like a vice. “Look, see I’m all sweaty…” he insisted, rubbing his cheek against Bak’s and grinning, “my heart’s pounding, my face is warm ... I think I’ve got a fever. How can I possibly go to work like this?”

“I agree you probably need medical attention,” Bak responded, his lips curving upwards despite himself. He kissed the bridge of Komui’s nose. “But if you don’t leave I’ll never finish packing.”

“Now there’s an idea,” Komui murmured, dropping his forehead against Bak’s as arms wound around his neck. Bak snorted at that.

“Slacker,” he whispered back, biting his lower lip and turning his face into the pillow as Komui fished around in the sheets for the lube and started prepping him.

“What lies,” Komui said, pressing his nose against the steady pulse of Bak’s heartbeat as he pushed his fingers in easily, Bak’s entrance still stretched out from earlier lovemaking. He stroked his prostate gently, eyes fixed on Bak’s face as he writhed under him, pushing the shirt up around his flushed chest. “I take good care of you, don’t I?”

“Ngh,” Bak replied, damp hair falling into his eyes as he rubbed his face against Komui’s neck. “Good enough,” he allowed, his cock streaking a trail of wetness across the length of Komui’s stomach as he clenched around his fingers. He smirked a little weakly. “I’m not saying you could do better, but…”

Komui shook his head. “I miss you already,” he said sarcastically, taking his fingers out and wiping them on Bak’s shirt, making him scowl slightly.

“You’re cleaning that,” Bak told him, face flushing as Komui grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a sitting position, lying back himself as he did so.

“Of course I’m cleaning it,” Komui laughed, looking up at him and patting his own thigh as though inviting Bak to have a seat. “It’s _my_ shirt.”

Bak rolled his eyes at that. “I wear it better though,” he shot back, raking his nails down Komui’s stomach as he pushed himself up on his knees and crawled on top of him. He settled back carefully, glancing over his shoulder as he held Komui’s cock steady by its base and lowered himself.

“I’m not even going to argue that,” Komui sighed, running his hands up Bak’s thighs as Bak slid slowly down the length of Komui’s cock until it was fully seated inside him, looking admiringly at the faded grey shirt that had rolled back down his body now he was upright and thinking how nicely it brought out the dark, mercurial grey of his eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

Bak’s face darkened at that, the tips of his ears flushing. “It’s impossible to start a debate with you nowadays,” he muttered, looking like he was seriously contemplating pulling the collar of the shirt up over his head and hiding inside it.

“You’re hot,” Komui told him sincerely, smiling at the wet spot that was spreading across the shirt where Bak’s cock was pushing against it. “How is that debatable?”

Bak made a frustrated sound into his hands at that, hunching forward a little. “I’m so glad that I’m going to be a continent away from you in a day.”

“No you aren’t,” Komui said, reaching for him and lacing their fingers together. He smiled at Bak a little sadly. Bak stared back at him, pursing his lips as his face turned even redder.

“Yes I am,” he growled back, shaking him off before grabbing both of Komui’s hands and repositioning them on the curve of his hips. “Now come _here_.”

“Okay,” Komui whispered, smiling adoringly just as Bak leaned over and kissed him, rolling his hips to grind down against his cock.

“That shirt really does you justice,” he added teasingly, smoothing his hands over Bak’s ass as he rode him, his hands curling and sliding over Komui’s chest and belly as though unsure of what he wanted to cling onto.

Bak made a face at that, chewing the inside of his cheek as Komui rocked his hips up to rub up against the sweet spot inside him. He squeezed his sides with his thighs before settling back so he could balance on his hands. “I’ll take it off if it’s that much of a distraction,” he warned, legs spread and cock straining against the confines of the too-big shirt as he started moving in earnest.

“You wouldn’t,” Komui said, mock-offended as he squeezed his hips, “You love me too much.”

“Hmph,” Bak sniffed, glancing away in such a huffy manner that Komui smiled.

“I love you too~” he crooned, holding on tight as he rolled his hips again and Bak pressed his fist against his mouth as though to bite down on the sounds that were threatening to come out, clenching around Komui’s cock.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he groaned, rhythm slipping a little, crying out when Komui started to guide his thrusts by pushing down on his hips. “Komui…”

“The house is going to be so quiet without you,” Komui said, thrusting upwards as Bak fisted his hands in the sheets, his wet cock slipping a little further free from its confines with each bounce, “and I mean _really_ quiet.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bak hissed, his toes curling. “You asshole, I…”

“Promise you’ll come back soon,” Komui implored, and then hesitated, “I mean… I understand if you _can’t_ , and I know we’re always busy … it’s just, you know. What I mean to say is…”

“ _Stop_ ,” Bak cut him off, grabbing Komui’s face between his hands and dragging him upwards to kiss him again. “You’re rambling.”

“I can’t help it,” Komui said, laughing a little desperately as he pulled his legs up and buried his face in Bak’s neck, holding him tight and close in his lap. “Bak-chan, listen, I need you to know…”

Calloused fingers carded through his hair. “I’ll miss you too,” Bak said quietly, so quietly Komui almost didn’t hear him, the words mouthed so softly against his shoulder.

He lifted his head to stare at Bak incredulously, who stared back defiantly as though daring Komui to say something. Then Komui closed the small gap between their bodies and kissed him as though Bak would disappear right then and there if he didn’t.

“I love you,” he breathed, running his hands over Bak’s hips, thighs and back as he held him in his lap and fucked him, heart in his mouth as Bak muffled his moans against his neck. “I love you, I love you…”

“I know,” Bak murmured back, soft and raw and overcome as he arched, legs wound tight around Komui’s torso as kisses were pressed all over his face and neck. He dug his nails into Komui’s back and held him impossibly closer. “I know, I’m sorry, I want to stay, I _do_ …”

“Then come back to me,” Komui told him fiercely, pressing their foreheads together, and swallowed the sob that emerged, unbidden, from Bak’s lips when he came, hot and sticky white splattering against his shirt as he knotted his fingers hard in Komui’s hair and kissed him like he never wanted to stop.

 

* * *

 

“I left a list on the table,” Komui called out, hopping out into the hall as he tried to get his tie on and pull his socks over his feet at the same time. “So no excuses this time, Bak-chan. If you forget anything it’s staying here until the next time you come to London.”

“I’m not going to forget anything,” Bak sighed, balancing the laundry basket on his hip and watching with a detached expression on his face as Komui tripped over a wrinkle in the carpet and almost did himself an injury before he even left the house.

Komui had pushed another equally giant shirt over his head after he had stepped out of the shower, and Bak had tied the sides together into a thick knot over his boxershorts so the hem wouldn’t get in his way while he was cleaning up.

“There’s some food left in the fridge if you want something to eat before you go,” Komui went on as though he hadn’t nearly fallen flat on his face, tilting his sleeve up and setting teeth to it as he tried to get his cufflinks on, “just … don’t eat anything in the vegetable crisper all right? I’m not sure but I think I left some samples from the lab in there and I don’t want you to take any chances.”

“Stop,” Bak said, setting the laundry basket down and padding over before Komui utterly _ruined_ his perfectly tailored suit. “Stop doing that, you’re going to … what do you even _do_ when I’m not here?” he grumbled, seizing Komui’s wrist and adjusting his cufflinks for him.

“Well to be fair I usually fall asleep on the couch in my office,” Komui replied, smoothing his hands down Bak’s arms and getting smacked away. “So I just take a shower there and get another suit out from the closet.”

“If this is a ploy to get me to stay longer,” Bak muttered, sticking Komui’s tie pin into his mouth as he lifted his collar up and started to loop his tie properly, “it’s not working.”

Komui shrugged expansively. “You asked,” he answered with a grin, bending down to press his lips against Bak’s forehead. “So…” he dragged out, moving his hands lower to cup Bak’s ass, “Laundry, huh? Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I know how to operate a washing machine,” Bak replied irritably, taking the tie pin out of his mouth and putting it back in place as he put Komui’s collar back down and smoothed his hands down his lapels as though brushing away invisible dirt.  

“I _do_ ,” he insisted, scowling when Komui raised an eyebrow at him. “......... now, anyway.”

“Well the carpet _was_ in need of a clean anyway,” Komui said cheerfully, sliding his arms around Bak and dragging him into a hug. “Do you want a hand?” he asked, warm and hopeful against Bak’s ear as he gave his ass a squeeze.

“You’re going to wrinkle your suit,” Bak said into his shoulder and pushed him back a little to straighten his collar again, “and _no_ thank you, you’re late enough as it is. If you’re thinking about bending me over the washing machine again, it’s going to have to wait until next time.”

“But we don’t even know when next time will _be_ ,” Komui wheedled, dropping his head down against Bak’s hair and nuzzling him forlornly.

“It’s something to think about then, isn’t it,” Bak replied, buttoning Komui’s suit jacket and putting his hands very carefully on his waist.

Komui sighed, his shoulders rising and falling. “Okay,” he conceded, and wrapped his arms around Bak even tighter. “I’m holding you to that then. You _know_ I won’t forget.”

“I know,” Bak murmured, his fingers stroking through the dark hair at the base of Komui’s neck as the weight of the ‘goodbye’ they’d have to share settled heavily around them.

“Take care of yourself,” he said quietly, raising himself up on his tiptoes so he could put his arms around Komui’s neck comfortably and press his lips against his cheek.

“Promise me, okay? Try to make it home and sleep in a proper bed every once in awhile, your back will thank you for it. Don’t tease your secretary so much and maybe she’ll give you your phone back and let you go down to the labs when you’re not busy. And eat at least one proper meal every day that doesn’t include a cup of coffee, for the love of god.”

“What are you, my mother?” Komui chuckled, though it sounded strained to his own ears. He cupped his hand to the back of Bak’s head and closed his eyes. “I’ll call you every day,” he promised. “If I don’t, it’s probably safe to assume I’m dead and that I’ve left my entire robot collection in your name.”

“Don’t even joke,” Bak scolded, thumping him on the back before pulling back enough press their foreheads together. “I love you,” he said roughly, sending butterflies swooping through Komui’s stomach when they kissed, and he would have been perfectly content standing there for the rest of the day if Bak hadn’t pulled back and settled down again on his heels. He tucked one of Komui’s bangs behind his ear.

“Kick Central’s ass today,” he said, his mouth curving into a smirk as they laced fingers, noses brushing, and Komui could not help but smile.

“I’ll be thinking of you,” he promised, and took a step back, looking down at their joined hands like letting go was the hardest thing he’d had to do in years. Bak squeezed his fingers and raised his eyebrows slightly, waiting.

Komui let go. “Text me when you arrive at Heathrow,” he said, wagging a finger at Bak like he was a wayward teenager who never checked in with authority figures when he had to.

Bak snorted and shook his head. “I know,” he drawled, putting one hand on his hip and giving Komui the sort of look he had given him a lot when they were interns, as though he couldn’t believe one man could be so ridiculous.

“Tell me when you get to the boarding lounge too,” Komui added, walking backwards to the front door and stepping into his shoes, “Oh, and just before you board the plane!” he said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and started patting down his pockets for his keys.

“I _know_ . We’ve been through this at least a hundred times,” Bak scoffed, and made a shooing motion at him. “ _Go_.”

“And I’m expecting you to call the _moment_ you arrive at Pudong,” Komui exclaimed as though this were the most crucial part of the whole exercise, turning the key in the lock as he opened the front door.

“ _Out_!” Bak snapped, pointing imperiously.

“Love you!” Komui called back, slipping out the door with a wave as he locked the door behind him. Bak could hear him hurrying down the steps as he went, bidding the Order guards who were standing at the gate a ‘good morning’, and then he was gone.

 Bak shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, the silence that had fallen over the house suddenly stifling. He walked back to the laundry basket and picked it back up.

 No sense in standing around the corridor _pining_ like a lovesick teenager.

Luckily there wasn’t much left to pack, though he did take the list Komui had left on the dining table as he walked past for no other reason than because his handwriting alone was a comfort, and wasn’t that just sad?

So Bak ended up in the laundry room anyway, his open suitcase left in the hall while he sat in the corner next to a stack of clean linens while the washing machine rumbled in the background, typing away at his laptop as he prepared for the meetings he would have to jump straight back into once he was home.

It was only a couple of hours later, after his clothes had been washed and he was removing them from the dryer that his phone buzzed, and Bak flipped it over to check who could be messaging him so soon before he departed London. He nearly laughed at the sight.

A stranger may have been concerned perhaps, why Section Chief Reever even _had_ Bak’s personal phone number in the first place, let alone why he had just texted him five times explaining in various degrees of emotional distress and sad emojis that he was missing him terribly and that work was awful.

Bak pressed his lips together in an effort not to smile. Komui had had no luck getting into Brigette Fey’s good graces in order to get his own phone back from its prison in her locked desk drawer it seemed.

 _‘I haven’t even left the house yet’_ , he texted back, exasperatedly fond, and actually _did_ laugh out loud when Komui replied with _‘I know’_ as though that was the worst part of their entire separation.

He contemplated saying he missed Komui too, though Bak feared doing so would set him off on an even _further_ tangent. Besides, Komui was using _Reever’s_ phone, and Bak did not feel comfortable enough expressing any sort of affection, in text-form or otherwise, where others could (and would) read it. Suffering their knowing smiles whenever he visited Komui’s office at Headquarters was bad enough.

So instead he wrote _‘I hope you didn’t want your list back, because I’m taking it with me’_ , a triumphant expression forming on his face when there was a minute of silence, because suddenly entire messages made up of nothing but heart emojis started streaming into his phone, each one almost tangible in expressing delight.

 _Well_ , Bak thought to himself, unfolding the note for the fifth time since he had taken it and rolling his eyes at all the checkboxes, the last on the list being the utterly cheesy and completely unncessary item, “as much of my love as your baggage allowance will allow”, _as far as being comedic goes, he probably shouldn’t quit his day job_.

He glanced at his phone again, where the heart emoijs had turned into kiss marks and thumbs up gestures, and smiled a little crookedly.

“Idiot,” he muttered, and tilted his head back against the wall as his phone continued buzzing warmly in his lap, a comforting sound that lessened the stifling silence. 

**END.**


End file.
